


Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas related
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Todavía recuerdo ese hermoso día en el que te conocí porque me pasó algo muy especial la primera vez que te vi; era como si mi corazón me dijera que eras la persona que había estado esperando tanto tiempo
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 1





	Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú

Todavía recuerdo ese hermoso día en el que te conocí porque me pasó algo muy especial la primera vez que te vi; era como si mi corazón me dijera que eras la persona que había estado esperando tanto tiempo.  
Mi alegría se hizo más grande cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que también estabas sintiendo algo por mí y, por eso, tan pronto como comenzaste a conquistar mi corazón, con todas tus hermosas expresiones de amor, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
Nunca imaginé que en este mundo podría haber alguien como tú, un chico que no solo es muy guapo, sino que también tiene un corazón nuevo capaz de entregar un amor sin condiciones. Puedes superar cualquier obstáculo que pueda surgir. Además de que tienes una gran inteligencia y un sentido del humor que me hace reír sin parar cuando estoy contigo.  
A veces pienso que estoy en medio de un sueño porque me resulta difícil entender que es verdad tenerte a mi lado, pero es mi realidad y eso me lleva a hacerte una promesa muy especial. Mi amor, quiero ser tu elegido, ese hombre que está a tu lado en lo bueno y lo malo. El hombre que siempre puede traer consuelo a tu corazón que despierta en ti una gran alegría y te hace soñar con un futuro hermoso y ese es tu complemento perfecto.  
Espero que este amor que nos une pueda durar para siempre y que nunca dejemos de creer en él porque estoy seguro de que cambiará nuestras vidas y nos guiará por el camino que nos lleva a la prosperidad y la felicidad.  
Mi hombre precioso, preparémonos para disfrutar de la Navidad más hermosa que hemos tenido y conservemos como un verdadero tesoro todos los momentos felices que compartiremos.  
El día que nos conocimos fue el día en que descubrí qué es el amor y cómo se siente realmente. Pensaba que “el amor a primera vista” era imposible. Pero cuando te vi, todo a mi alrededor desapareció y todo lo que puedo ver eres tú. Tú eres mi primer amor y cómo me gustaría que todavía seas el último.  
En este día, déjame darte las gracias por hacerme feliz y sentirme amado todos los días durante este tiempo de estar contigo.  
Eres mi mayor deseo desde que éramos candidatos a Guerreros y hasta ahora, y quiero agradecerte por apoyarme en cada decisión que tomo. Estabas parado ahí, justo al otro lado del campo, e instantáneamente me enamoré de ti cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron... desde que éramos niños, siempre tuvimos un trato bastante especial, parecíamos enemigos y ahora que somos adultos te amo con locura.  
De ser rivales, nos convertimos en amantes. Nunca supe que me enamoraría de ti. Hasta que un día, decidimos salir y conocernos más. Y ese fue hasta ahora el mejor día de mi vida.  
No sabía que tenía la capacidad de caerme tan duro y amar esto profundamente. Tú eres quien iluminó mi triste vida. A medida que nuestros caminos se cruzaban, traté de evitar caer en ti. Pero con tu aspecto y personalidad, no puedo evitar caer en ti cada vez más.  
Me viste de la manera más vergonzosa, y aún así querías apoyarme. Quiero agradecerte por darme el amor y la confianza que necesitaba en momentos de mi dolor.  
La Navidad se trata de dar amor y compartir regalos. Hoy quiero darte todo mi amor mientras celebramos la Navidad juntos.   
Tu amabilidad y amor son solo algunas de las cosas que me alegran el día. Te amo de verdad y profundamente y desearía que nunca nos cansaramos el uno del otro. Incluso si no soy perfecto, incluso si estoy lleno de defectos, incluso si otros me juzgan de la manera más negativa, aún así, me aceptaste y me amaste tal como soy. Puedo ser un poco celoso a veces, pero la única razón por la que actúo de esa manera es porque te quiero tanto que no puedo imaginar vivir una vida sin ti.   
Feliz Navidad, Braun... espero que esta sea la primera de muchas.


End file.
